


Comfort Food

by celeste9



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gift Fic, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ange had a weakness for old black and white movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamer_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/gifts).



> For dreamer_98's Fandom Stocking, and 'black & white' in Primeval Denial bingo.

Ange had a weakness for old black and white movies. All of them. They could be cheesy as hell but if she flipped through the channels and saw that flash of black and white, those old clothes, she simply couldn’t move away. She thought it was maybe the memory of sitting on the couch with her grandmother when she’d been a little girl, watching her grandmother’s favorite movies. It was her own personal equivalent of comfort food, taking her back to a time when things had been simple.

Ange had been watching a lot of old movies lately.

She was settling down on the couch with a glass of wine and a copy of _Arsenic and Old Lace_ when someone knocked. She sighed, contemplating whether she could simply ignore whoever it was until they went away and she could enjoy her movie in peace.

They knocked again.

Ange gave in. She paused the movie and padded over to the door, looking out the peephole.

It was Lieutenant Ken Leeds.

Slowly, Ange unlocked the door and opened it. “Lieutenant,” she said. “What brings you here at this hour?”

Leeds shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Would you believe that I’ve had a crappy day and you were the first person I thought of?”

Ange blinked. Mostly she was surprised, but she had to admit that part of her was kind of touched. And also a bit sad. She wondered what had happened in Leeds’ life that meant he didn’t have anyone to go to at the end of a bad day. “I’m... I’m sorry to hear that. That you had a bad day, I mean.” God, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been this awkward. She couldn’t even blame it on the wine as she had only just poured it.

If anything, Leeds looked even more uncomfortable. He tugged at the collar of his jacket. “I’m sorry, Ms. Finch, I shouldn’t have bothered you. Forget I was here.”

“Wait,” Ange said, pulling the door wider and reaching her hand out to grab Leeds’ sleeve. “Don’t go. Do you like old movies? I was about to start one. I’ve opened a bottle of wine...” She trailed off, wondering what had come over her.

The grateful expression on Leeds’ face made her decide not to worry about it. “I’d love that.”

So Ange gestured him in, closing and locking the door behind him. He glanced at her quickly and then away, his cheeks lightly flushing.

Suddenly Ange remembered that she was dressed for a night in on her couch. Bare feet, old sweatpants, tank top. She folded her arms over her chest and vowed not to be embarrassed. She couldn’t be expected to dress to kill when she was in the privacy of her own home, could she? Maybe she’d get a sweatshirt, though. It would be more comfortable. “Help yourself to the wine, the kitchen’s just over there,” she said, pointing, before hurrying into her bedroom for a sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head, declining to think about why she was so... not upset at losing her quiet evening alone.

When she came back into the living room, Leeds was already sitting on the couch, his glass of wine on the table near hers. He jumped up when he saw her, though, like some gentlemanly reflex when a lady enters the room. Ange had an intense urge to grin.

She waved him back down and he plastered himself into the corner so he wouldn’t come anywhere close to her. Ange purposely sat more towards the middle of the couch than the other end. “I don’t bite,” she said.

Leeds flushed again. “Of course not,” he said, and he did actually seem to relax slightly. “Is that _Arsenic and Old Lace?”_

“You’ve seen it?”

“Are you kidding? Cary Grant’s hilarious in it. I love old movies. They’re sort of like... my comfort food.”

“I’ve always thought that, too,” Ange said, smiling at him.

Leeds smiled back.

Ange was glad she hadn’t ignored the knocking, after all.

**_End_ **


End file.
